Jade Li
Jade Li is a miscellaneous character played by Arthur Klimczak-Simul. Stats 140 UNASSIGNED EXP Basics Voice Shampoo from Ranma ½ (English Dub + whenever speaks Chinese). Backstory Jade has a dark past. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her which she had always blamed herself since then. At the age of 5, her father committed suicide, leaving behind a note saying how much he missed his wife and how hard and unwilling he is to take care of Jade. Afterward, she was taken care by an orphanage for faunus orphans at the edge of the city. She and along with a dozen faunus orphans were taken care of by a pair of loving Sisters whom Jade admired a lot. They belonged to a bigger church, Divine Safeguard Deliverance Church, who often sponsored and provided education for the orphanage. Growing up, she became highly sensitive and as such didn’t respond well to negative atmospheres no matter how small. Her high sensitivity promoted the development of emotional distance. Otherwise, she just couldn’t handle it. She opted to stay away from the children who would obviously go off to better lives and leave her behind anyway. Instead, she focused on herself, sneaking to train with the dual blades the Sisters owned and mostly kept as a memoir in of the rooms. She beat herself mentally and physically in the process but a lot of this emotional distance was translating into reciprocation of distance by the other children. There were incidents where she had flipped over things or beat up children for small reasons, emotional reasons, or even sometimes no reason at all. No one had ever really treated her badly, but she couldn’t stop seeing the world as her enemy. The world and everyone in it so far, WAS her enemy. Then… one day Jade made a very important decision. She had decided to slaughter everyone in their sleep. She was 13. Jade ran into the forest, then encountering too many Grimm to handle by herself, she fled back into the city, killing her way from living arrangement to the next and doing it in a sloppy manner but managing to nimbly escape into a different location anyway. Before the authorities got her, a local extremist group or gang heard rumors about Jade and offered a position for her. She was then trained by the group to be their elite soldier and was fine tuned in the way of killing. Despite still knowing everyone in the world was just another adversary, she felt that for once, she shared that ideal with other people. Even though she wouldn’t hesitate to cut their head off if need be. Using hernatural talent and killer instinct, they created a new agenda together. She performed assassinations of various political leaders and powerful people, and usually not shy to mass murder the whole guards and innocent people alongside them in accordance to the group’s order. Then suddenly… things changed. A girl from the lower ranks had somehow worked her way up to the very top. Of course, Jade respected her as a leader and distrusted her just as much as anyone else. But this “leader” ended up selling out their next mission and completely tore the entirety of the group into shambles, executing the leaders and imprisoning everyone else. Jade did the only thing she knew, escape. Mistral was a dead to her and there was no where else in Anima to go. Jade traveled to Vytal instead and hid within the Valean capital. For a while, she had been accepted to Beacon Academy under the recommendation of a headmaster who had for whatever reason disappeared with a silver-haired snake woman taking the place. Too good for everyone honestly, Jade instead simply worked on reading and other kinds of learning, being perplexed by everything new she learned about these kinds of interactions and knowledge. For a moment… she even felt a part of it… and fell in love. With someone who… needs… to… die…. The bastard in question had cheated on her and broke her heart through lies and manipulation. She left anyway, no longer interested and somehow found herself in criminal activity again… which brings her back to Shade… Personality Jade is normally charismatic, gentle, good-hearted, somewhat shy, sensitive, and hesitant. She dislikes violence with a passion and will do anything within her power to avoid it. Although, she is somewhat capable of acknowledging when fighting is necessary. Unfortunately, she has a smidge of gullibility in her system and can be quite hotheaded when provoked. Those who know Jade well enough would know that this is just a façade that masks her true personality. Her true personality is a person with a strong sense of independence (which she chalks up as the result of a life of isolation), self-conscious, and an overall loner with a "kill first, find out the rest later" attitude and a neutral outlook on life, rather seeing life from a third party, actively calling out people by their flaws with little to no regard of the consequences (although she tries to be gentle about it). Anyone with two eyes can also see the twinge of loneliness that gleams in her dark green eyes. She also has an innocence/ignorance streak that has followed her throughout her life, taking immaturity in concepts such as love, cultural/identity intelligence, and sex. Resume Occupation Ex-assassin, terrorist group member. Was a student for some time, but now has reverted back to being a criminal. Education DSDC in orphanage, elite training in large gang, Beacon Academy. Combat Weapon Her weapon's name is Daiyu, a rare name in Chinese meaning blackened jade. Jade's main weapon is a compound retractable bow with intricate designs which converts to incredibly sharp dual blades. She is strong in melee attacks, but the ranged attacks of its bow form are her forte. Its shots can be materialized by her semblance. Being a cat, she gets tired very easily and can only fight for a short amount a time in which she refuses to fight after wards Semblance Jade's Semblance is Symphokinesis, otherwise known as music manipulation. She materializes musical notes which are only slightly weaker than a normal arrow but carry more effects such as inducing enchantment and distraction for the music being played. She can also create/generate music and alter its volume to create destructive blasts which can shatter walls (these can be emitted through voice actually as screaming). Future Outlook Character Development In terms of character development, it’d be interesting to see her fully interact with the array of characters in play so far. Her intolerance to gender/sexuality diversity should partially change, but ideally in an uncomfortable way such her falling in love with someone of diverse gender/sexuality and having to cope with it that way. It is expected that she is hotheaded sometimes. Intended Career She has no plans for any real career other than continue with her anarchist plans. Goals For the most part, she plans on figuring out what areas of Shade and Vacuo someone as killer as her and how. Her freelance work hasn’t been quite working out and she doesn’t really do things just because. Other Notes She is allergic to flowers. Normal Theme Battle Theme Timeline/EXP Season 0 (Pilot Season) BST 2-1 True Colors - 40 * Shows conflicting feelings over relationship with Neeru, specifically Nur How to Learn About People - 25 EXP * Got her heart broken learning that Nur had sex with Cerise The Day Has Finally Come - 75 EXP * Attends Initiation, trying to keep the group together Gallery Category:Characters